Worth Dying For
by givemereasontobelieve
Summary: Ever since Bella Swan could remember, she has never really fit in. However, little does she know, she is part of a big war between good and evil. The thing is, she happens to be both. Born to a Good Witch and an Evil Warlock, she has to decide where she stands. To make matters more complicated, Edward, an infuriating, dark and sinister warlock will stop at nothing to have her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

_"I will come back for you, I promise…"_

_The woman's face above me was like looking into a mirror, a reflection…there were a few minor details to her face such as the colour of her bright hazel eyes and caramel coloured hair, which made me aware that I wasn't seeing my own face. _

_Her long hair cascaded around her face, tickling my cheeks as she gazed down at me with adoration. A kind of sad smile touched her lips then she kissed me on my forehead. Leaning back so that she was straight I looked from left to right. I became aware that I was lying on my back, cocooned in blankets and was protected from the heavy rain by some sort of straw canapé._

_Looking back to the woman above me I noticed her hand was wrapped around a basket-like handle that was attached to whatever I was lying in. Her fingers were elegant, like mine, and she wore a ring with a silver dragon wrapped neatly around an emerald stone. _

_Suddenly I was jostled and I could now see a black door to my right and I could hear a faint ringing sound._

_A soft hand stroked my cheek and my eyes shifted towards the mysterious woman. Her eyes were rimmed with unshed tears as she smiled that sad smile again. I didn't get much time to look at her as she suddenly disappeared out of sight leaving me in the dark…_

I woke up with a start, my breath coming out in short gasps and feeling completely disoriented. It wasn't like this was the first time I had had this dream, ever since I could remember this dream had haunted me. Which was long time since I was now 18 years old.

I sat up in my bed, running a hand through my uncombed hair and looked around.

I was still in my four-poster bed, in my bedchamber and surrounded by a variety of blankets and cushions.

Without much warning the doors burst open and lo and behold my sister stepped through, her hawk eyes zeroing in on me.

"Father told me to wake you up," she began coldly, "I do not know why he could not send for one of the servants to do it instead but here I am."

When I didn't move she narrowed her eyes at me

"Did I stutter, _sister_?" she sneered

It was not secret that Colette despised me and never made any move to cover it up. I couldn't really figure out why she hated me so much.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood on the cold stone floor, trying hard not flinch from the freezing bite that it gave me.

When I turned to face Colette with an expressionless face, she stared back before glancing to her right snapping her fingers.

"Maid, help Bella into her corset and dress" she quipped, then made her way down the corridor without glancing back.

The maid scurried in with large box with my dress and corset in it and placed them on my unmade bed.

The maid lifted the lid on the box and I glanced inside and frowned. Although the gown was pretty with lace and silk it was the colour that threw me off. Black.

"Why is this gown black?" I asked to no one in particular

"It's Uncle Henry's funeral today," a voice to my right, answered for me

I immediately stiffened when I heard his voice

I didn't move, I couldn't move. Frozen on the spot, I felt him move up right behind me, pressing his chest against my back, completely oblivious to the maid standing right there in my room.

I felt his breath on my neck as he brushed my hair on to my left shoulder.

Nausea radiated through my body, my brain yelling at me to move and get away from him immediately but I was locked on the spot.

He continued to nuzzle at my neck, his hand slowly skimming down my right arm then slipping onto my waist where his fingers gripped me hard.

I felt my body heat up and I gritted my teeth, disgust replaced anger, as I tried to make my body break away from his revolting hold. My face flushed and I began to feel a layer of sweat form on my forehead.

I don't know what happened but next thing I knew he cried out and wrenched his hand from my waist.

I gasped for breath and I felt like I had almost drowned under his touch.

I whirled around, facing him as he looked at me with rage, "stay away from me Michael" I seethed at my brother.

He narrowed his eyes at me, looking at his hand that had been on my waist, and then finally stormed out of the room.

I turned back to the box on my bed, my arms shaking as I reached for the black gown, running my fingers along the silk and lace.

"Should I help you dress, miss?" the maid's timid voice startled me.

I nodded quickly and I let her help me into my corset, the maid pulling the strings tight, followed by the black gown.

I walked over and sat down at my dresser while the maid combed through my knotted curly hair. She tugged the top part of my hair up, braiding, curling it around before tucking it neatly into a bun. She then curled the remaining hair at the base of my head, leaving it to hang passed my shoulders. The final touch was a black veil, which was tucked at the front of my hair then falling in front of my eyes.

Once all of this was done, I walked over to the full-length mirror and simply stared at what I saw.

In comparison to my blonde haired, blue-eyed twin brother and sister, Colette and Michael, my hair was a dark chocolate brown and my eyes were a bright green, which stood out against my pale skin. It was obvious that the family I grew up with wasn't my family at all. While they were elegant and beautiful, I was just plain and simple. I was rarely noticed growing up. While Colette and Michael were paraded around, I was pushed to the back, where no one could see me. My mother, Marie, despised me just as much as Colette did and Michael made my skin crawl. The only person in this household who seemed to accept me was my father, Phillip. He was the reason I was still apart of this household. Being a humble and sympathetic man, seeing me dropped on his doorstep was something he could not turn away. That was the night I continued to dream about consistently.

A knock on the door woke me from my daydream and I turned, prepared to mother, Colette or Michael. Instead my father greeted me. I immediately relaxed, my muscles sighing with relief when I saw him.

Phillip smiled gently, his eyes shining as he looked at me. "You look wonderful" he remarked.

I cracked a smile and laughed slightly, "Father, it's a funeral, I don't think fashion is of any significance at these events."

"Ah, I think you would be surprised my dear," he replied, as he strode over to me, "A lot of women consider it to be the perfect opportunity to show off all sorts of hairstyles and dresses."

He turned around and walked next to me as I ambled out of my room and into the corridor.

We descended down the stairs where we walked through the foyer and out the door to the carriage.

I climbed in expecting to be greeted with cold stares from the rest of family but instead there was nothing; they must have taken an earlier carriage.

My father climbed in after me and the carriage pulled out of our gravelled driveway.

…

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the graveyard and stood with the rest of the family.

I didn't know Uncle Henry well but judging by the vast crowd that had attended, I assumed he wasn't the most popular of men in our town.

I sat down on an aisle seat next to my father and prepared myself for the tedious and droning speeches that were to follow.

The coffin was still sitting above ground, its shiny black top reflecting the bare branches of the trees that surrounded us.

There was no sun and the cold nipped at my ankles and hands, making me rather uncomfortable, I shifted slightly, rotating my ankles and wrists subtly. My father glanced at me briefly but thought nothing of my movements.

I signed and looked around, glancing at the few headstones in the distance and stopped short when I saw a shadowy figure standing out in the open.

I squinted my eyes, trying to focus in on the person. The height told me that it was a male and the strong, broad shoulders further reinforced my observation. I couldn't see his face but I could feel his heavy gaze resting on me. He made no move to step toward where I was sitting but instead he simply stood there.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from him but I wish I had because suddenly it felt like flames were licking their way up my arms, my chest and then to my neck. I gasped; squeezing my eyes shut as I felt like my body had been thrown into a furnace. I couldn't escape even when I had been looking at him moments before. All I could see behind my eyelids was fire, everywhere. A tall, menacing shadow stood amidst flames, walking straight for me, its hand reaching for my face, getting close, too close. I opened my mouth and screamed as agonizing heat burned away my flesh, creating blisters. The hand still reaching for me continued to get closer and closer until finally, out of self-defence and fear, I grabbed its wrist, my palm sizzling at the contact. The creature reared, screeching as it shook my hand from its wrist and throwing me to the ground in the process. As soon as the contact disappeared the fires vanished and I gasped, welcoming the cool crisp air into my lungs.

"…Bella? Bella!" my father's voice hovered over me

My eyes peeled open as I looked up at him, his head leaning over me, his hand tapping my cheek, trying to bring me to my senses.

My breathing was laboured and irregular. I was lying on my back with the frosty grass beneath me and everyone from the funeral had turned in their seats to stare, not moving to help.

"Phillip, get her up quickly, everyone is staring!" my mother whispered desperately to my father.

He shot her a glare that immediately silenced her and turned back to me

"Bella? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked

"I don't know" I replied weakly

I remembered the shadow figure in the distance and sat up instantly turning around to looked at the place where I had seen him.

I was greeted with nothing.

It was as if he had never been in the first place.

Father offered me his hand, pulling me to my feet.

He looked concerned before he finally said; "I'm sending you back home"

I didn't object as he led me back to the carriage, my body shaking and my head spinning. I stepped inside and collapsed on the seats.

I was exhausted. I barely remembered the trip home. The maids helped me inside the house and into my bed-chamber, where I fell into my bed and blacked out.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know not much has happened but I promise you guys there is lots to come (: I would really appreciate reviews, tell me what you guys think or if you have any ideas for what should happen next :D let me know!**

**Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I moved in and out of consciousness for the next couple of days as my mind kept replaying the vision that flashed before my eyes. The flames, the black creature, its piercing scream.

_What's wrong with me,_ I thought desperately

My mind continued to race and my body was drenched in sweat as if someone had placed a fire right up against my body.

"…is she? Show me to her room" a voice demanded

Too exhausted to move or even try to wonder who was looking for me, I fell back into unconsciousness, seeing the fiery visions once more.

When I came to, I heard the voices again.

"…think she is possessed?" a voice, my father's voice, asked.

A strange laughter echoed from the corridor, "you humans never cease to amaze me, with your superstitions and this whole Heaven and Hell idea, especially possession, absolute load of rubbish."

_You humans?_ I felt my forehead crease weakly.

"Well then, what is it?" my father demanded.

The voice sobered up from laughing, "She is in transition, she…"

_She what? What's happening to me?_

I fought darkness, desperate to hear more, but pitch black won in the end, throwing me back into the state of unconsciousness.

…...

After what seemed like a lifetime, my body suddenly lurched, rolling to the side and spilling out the contents from my stomach.

I heard feet scurry around my bed, to the door, "Sir, she is awake," the timid maid said.

Two pairs of heavy foot-steps marched to my door while I continued puke over the side of my bed. When I looked up I was greeted by my father and a middle aged man I had never seen before.

_Was this the stranger I heard earlier?_

I looked from my father, to the stranger, and then back again.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" my father asked, concern clouding his face.

I pushed myself up weakly against my pillows, lost for words.

I managed to reply, "Fine, thank you" I flinched at my raspy voice

The maid scurried over with a glass of water and I sculled it down, still observing the stranger at the end of my bed.

His hair was a sandy blonde colour and his eyes were a piercing blue. He was dressed rather well, telling me that he was high end in the social system. A doctor, maybe?

My father cleared his throat before he said, "Bella, this Carlisle Cullen"

Carlisle smiled warmly, but still assessed me closely with his eyes as he moved around my bed, holding out his hand to shake mine.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella" he said, his handing taking mine.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, you too…" I trailed off, unsure of what was happening here. Why was there a stranger in my room?

He continued to observe me, before a frown appeared on his forehead, his hand slipping from mine.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" my father asked.

I continued to look at Carlisle as he made his way back to the end of my bed

My mouth opened and closed several times before I could finally say, "What is going on?"

Carlisle sighed before he looked at my father expectantly, "You should tell her, Phillip, or I will."

"Tell me what?" I interjected as my heart picked up.

My father ignored me as he continued to stare at Carlisle, "We agreed we'd wait until she has fully recovered." He replied firmly.

"We don't have time for that, Phillip, there is a war happening and we cannot just sit here and wait for her. She needs to start training immediately, she has already fallen behind by not being raised in her own realm." Carlisle pointed out.

_Whoa, wait, what?! Training? Training for what? What war? There isn't a war on! And a realm? What realm?_

"Father, what's going on?" I demanded, my breathing picking up and my heart rate steadily increasing

"She's lucky we found her in time before _he_ did," Carlisle continued, ignoring me, "he would have tortured her until he got his way and then both our races would have been doomed…"

Black spots appeared in my vision as fear wrapped its talons around my throat, cutting off the air to my lungs. I grasped the bed sheets as I struggled to breathe, my chest rising and falling in an irregular fashion.

_Oh god, I'm going to black out again!_ I panicked _I need to get air!_

The window was across the room from me; I swung my legs over the side of the bed, landing unsteadily on my feet. It was evident my legs were useless and I felt myself tilting towards the hard stone floor.

My hand reflexively reached out to grab something to steady myself with but all I was greeted with was air. I squeezed my eyes shut as the ground smacked into my face but not before I heard a loud explosion.

I peeled my eyes open and saw a chunk of rock with a dying flame.

I rolled to my back when Carlisle and my father approached me, "Bella are you okay?" my father kneeled by me and helped me to my feet.

My breathing was now slowing and my heart rate was decreasing.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Did you see what she just did? She needs to learn to control her powers" he said to my father.

I wrenched my arms from my father's grasp and stumbled to lean against my bed, "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" I demanded

Carlisle turned to me and the next words that left his mouth stunned me.

"Bella…you're a witch"

This time, I welcomed the darkness as I fell unconscious again

…

"Phillip, we have to move her now" Carlisle's urgent voice brought me back.

A light tapping on my cheek, told me my father was trying to wake me up, "Come on, Bella, please wake up"

I blinked as I focused in on my father's face and I sat up, remembering what Carlisle had told me, "What do you mean I'm a witch?" I asked incredulously.

Carlisle turned and smiled, ignoring my question and said, "Good you are up, come, it is time for us to leave" he held out his hand to me.

I stepped back, eyeing him, "I'm not going with you" I replied shaking me head. I barely knew this person and all of a sudden he wants me to leave with him?

My father sighed, "Bella, you need to go with Carlisle, you are not safe here," he said.

I turned to him, confusion and anger warring within me, "What do you mean? Why?"

Carlisle stepped towards me, placing himself in my line of vision, "There is no time to explain, Bella, we need to leave _now_. If we stay a second longer, your father will be in danger."

My eyes shifted to my father's face, looking to see if what Carlisle was saying was true.

"Is he being serious?" I asked him, "If I stay here any longer, I could be putting you in danger?"

"Not 'could', 'would'" interjected Carlisle.

My father nodded, "It is for your own good, Bella, I can not help you from this point onwards."

Tears pricked my eyes as I stared at him, "Father, I can not-"

Carlisle's hand closed around my upper arm; "Bella, please, we need to go _now_." he looked around, "they're almost here."

_Who are almost here?_

Carlisle didn't wait for my reply as he hauled me out of my room, down the corridor and out the front door, into the cold night. His hand held me tight around my arm as he pulled me towards the nearest horse at the entrance of the driveway.

"We will be quicker on horseback, rather than carriage" was all he said as pushed me up onto the horse, then grabbing his own one.

Carlisle took off and I kicked my horse hard sending him into a gallop as we ploughed through the dark forest.

Quite a while later, we slowed our horses into a steady walk and silence enveloped us.

"Where are we going?" I asked, after a while.

Ahead of me, on his horse, Carlisle turned slightly, "We are going to a small city on the east coast" was he said

_East coast? City?_ I had barely stepped outside my own town let along travelled to a _city_.

"Why?"

He sighed, obviously slightly irritated by my questions, "To see a friend of mine who specialises in cloaking spells."

My eyes widened; I couldn't believe my ears. First he tells me I'm a witch and now he wants to see some stranger who specialises in 'cloaking spells'. _He's insane. Obviously he has some sort of screw loose in his head. A cloaking spell? He thinks I'm really going to believe him?_

_I need to get away from this guy_

…

By the time we arrived at the city, the sun was already overhead, and I could barely keep my eyes open.

Carlisle helped me down from my horse and we proceeded through the city gates.

"What is this place called?" I asked, dodging people through the crowd

Carlisle's mouth titled up slightly, glancing down at me, "To humans, it is known as Lincoln, to we Witches and Warlocks, it is know as Barmere." He replied, before continuing to add, "One of the five cities of the Good."

I blinked, dumbfounded. _Did the humans know that Witches and Warlock walked among them?_

I shook my head, _of they didn't because Witches and Warlock do not exist. This guy is just a lunatic, remember?_

We continued to walk, me stumbling occasionally from exhaustion.

Carlisle stopped, murmured something under his breath and suddenly; I felt my stomach jump into my throat as the dirt ground beneath us disappeared.

Before I could even let out a scream, I had already face planted the ground with Carlisle landing gracefully next to me. He kneeled down offering his hand, which I accepted hesitantly.

"What was that?"

"That, Bella, was your first time being part of a spell"

"Oh." Was all I could say, _right, okay…_

Carlisle gracefully walked onward, tugging me along with him until we reached a small store with crystals and dream-catchers in the front window, reminding me of gipsies and it also looked closed. He didn't bother knocking, just walked in, dragging me inside.

"Finn!" Carlisle shouted into the store

At first there was no reply but then a low growl rumbled from the back, "We're closed," a voice, I assumed was Finn's, replied, "Can you not read, you bast-"

Finn emerged and stopped short when he saw Carlisle standing there. He looked at Carlisle then at me and stopped short when his eyes zeroed in on me.

He took a deep breath, "Carlisle," he began, "this better not be what I think it is."

"It is."

"So this is her." Finn's cold eyes assessed me closely. "How come it took you so long to find her? More importantly how did she _stay_ hidden for so long?"

I shifted uncomfortably. What was it with people who talked about me when I was standing _right there?_

Carlisle replied, "Phillip hid her well. I have to give him credit, he is only human after all."

Finn only grunted, shifting gaze away from me to Carlisle

"We require a cloaking spell but first I think we owe Bella an explanation about her identity."

_Hallelujah! I can finally get some answers!_

"We?" Finn asked dumbfounded, "Uh-uh, no, _you_ brought her here. You do it."

I almost laughed at Finn's childish response.

Carlisle shrugged, "That is fair enough; do you mind if we take a seat?"

Finn mockingly bowed to us and showed us to the back of his store where we all sat down.

"So…are you going to finally tell me what's going on?" I asked, uncertainly.

Carlisle nodded, "Well, I guess we'll start from the beginning," he took a deep breath. "I'm assuming you've noticed that you are not exactly like the rest of your family." I nodded. "And that is because you were adopted by Phillip and the rest of his family." I bristled at the thought of Maria, Colette and Michael. "Your mother and father were part of the Witch and Warlock realm. As you know this city is a safe haven for the Good Witches and Warlocks and which implies that there are also Evil Witches and Warlocks." He paused, gauging my reaction, and then continued. "Your mother was a Good Witch and did not have one evil bone in her body. She excelled in everything, from spells to academia, and every Warlock wanted her for himself." He paused, his eyes glazing as he reflected back on his memories, before he blinked and continued. "Your father captured your mother's heart and they fell in love." I waited with bated breath, not liking where this was going. "The only problem was…he was the sole heir to his kingdom…the kingdom that ruled all of the Evil Witches and Warlocks. My father, the ruler of all the Good Witches and Warlocks, warned your mother to stay away from your father, but she refused to listen, instead chose to see him incessantly." Carlisle looked away from me then, "one thing led to another and she fell pregnant with you…a Witch with Good and Evil blood in her…a half-blood"

Silence fell in the room as Carlisle and Finn waited for me to respond.

"You're crazy!" was all I could say.

Carlisle and Finn blinked, looking at each, then at me.

I stood up, "I mean it seems to be quite apparent that both of you are challenged on some sort of mental level because there is _no way_ that my parents were a Witch and Warlock." I stepped backwards to the door, watching as Carlisle stood up slowly, his eye following my movements.

"Bella I know this sounds crazy-" he started

"It _is_ crazy! Can you not hear yourself? I'm not a Witch! I am perfectly ordinary, enjoying my life until _you_ came along and ruined it!" I shouted, though I didn't believe myself one bit.

Finn smirked and spoke up to Carlisle, "I don't know about you Carlisle, but I think you executed this wrong."

Carlisle shot him a glare before looking back at me, "Bella, lots of Witches and Warlocks are after you, you can not walk away from this"

I grabbed the doorknob behind me and said, "Watch me."

I whirled around, flung the door open and sprinted out, almost tripping in my gown.

"Bella!" Carlisle called out but it was too late I was already running down the street, disappearing into the crowd.

A short while later I slowed to a brisk walk, looking around for any signs of Carlisle or Finn. Staying on the sidewalk, I passed multiple shops, stalls and alleyways, slowing occasionally to peer at the food on display. My stomach grumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten in god knows how long.

Before I could register another thought, my back tensed as I immediately felt a presence, and it wasn't a good. I couldn't put it into words but it felt evil, not fully though, there was something different about this one, not like Michael's. I turned my head casually, looking over my shoulder, expecting to see where the presence was coming from but I found nothing.

Slowly, I made my way through the crowd, head low but I could still feel the evil presence at my back, following me as I continued to walk down the street. It stayed with me for a while before it finally dulled and then disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the nearest wall, all my resources drained. I closed my eyes, breathing in and our deeply, before I finally opened them. I stood straight, brushing my gown and stepped forward…

And didn't get far.

"Gotcha!" a voice growled as steel arms enveloped me, wrapping around my waist from behind and I was pulled into the nearest alley. A hand clamped over my mouth before I could scream for help and I was pulled back into a hard chest.

Surprisingly soft lips whispered against my ear, and an involuntary shiver ran down my spine, _what was wrong with me? _"Stay still, I'm not going to hurt you."

The evil presence was back again and I realized it belonged to this stranger. I immediately rebelled; biting into the hand that covered my mouth.

The stranger hissed, removing his hand and he spun me around, pressing me against the alleyway wall, pinning my hands on either side of my head.

"Biting can be fun, love, but only when appropriate"

I ignored his remark and struggled against him stopping when I finally looked at him in the face, into his eyes. They were bright green, kind of like mine, but more emerald. His complexion was fair and his hair was a bronze colour and he was about a head taller than me. And his smirk made me want to smack in the face.

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to wrench my hands free, "Let go of me," I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Not a chance, love" he replied, as he watched me struggle with amusement

_What a cocky, arrogant git!_

I tried hard not to be drawn to his presence, the evil within him. It felt wrong, but underneath, it beckoned me to move close which was why I struggled so hard. It was dark and sweet and seductive, just like him.

_Whoa! What?_

I didn't get a chance to finish any thought as I felt his hands on my wrists, move to my own hands and finally lacing his fingers with mine. My heart did flip and I mentally slapped myself for reacting so easily to his touch. Soon, I felt a pull flow through chest, to my arms and then into my hands and further into his hands. I tried to tug my fingers free but was he having none of it, gripping me tighter.

My body began to press harder into the stone behind me as if someone had injected a strong sedative into my veins. I fought against the sleep as the stranger pressed his forehead against mine, murmuring something and then everything went black.

**HEY! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully you guys are enjoying the storyline as well (: next chapter is in progress as we speak and I can't wait for you guys to read it!**

**Make sure to leave a review and/or favourite this story so I know you guys are enjoying it! **

**Good? Bad? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know!**


End file.
